vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward VISE
Edward VISE was born in 1818 in Holbeach, the eldest child of Edward Blithe VISE and Sarah PALMER (see Family Group Sheet). Like his father and uncle, he became a surgeon. His marriage to Frances Hannah BEAKLEY was registered in April 1849 in Petersborough, Northamptonshire. Fanny was born in Wisbech, Cambridgeshire in in 1820, the daughter of Joseph BEAKLEY (1785-c1835) and Frances CLARKE (c1791-1867). The family settled in Holbeach where Edward practised as a surgeon. They had three sons and one daughter before Fanny's death in January 1858. 1. Henry Edward VISE's birth was registered in January 1850 in Holbeach, he was baptised on 24th of the same month. He died at the age of 5 in Holbeach and was buried on 29 May 1855. 2. William Joseph VISE's birth was registered in January 1851 in Holbeach and he was baptised on 23 April. He died on 8 July 1906 in Chapel St Leonard's Alford, Lincs. He never married. His occupation is stated as "independent means" in the census. 3. Fanny Jane VISE was baptised 13 December 1853 in Holbeach. She died at about 18 months of age and was buried on 29 May 1855. 4. Christopher VISE's birth was registered in January 1857 in Holbeach. He was baptised on 7 February 1857. He became a surgeon. He married Annabel or Amabel Emily MUNRO, registered in Janury 1894 in Ticehurst, Sussex. Annabel was the daughter of Maj-General Andrew Aldcorn MUNRO and Lady Janet Victoria CUNLIFFE. Annabel was born about 1870 in the East Indies. Christober was a Major in the Army and served in the Far East in the eraly 1900s. Christopher died in 1922 in Somerset and Annabel in 1943 in Kensington. Christopher and Annabel had three children: : a. Edward Cunliffe VISE born in 1896 in Tunbridge Wells, Kent. He was a solicitor and worked as a tax inspector for the civil service in London. He never married. Edward died in 1968 in Kent. : b. Reginald Munro VISE was baptised in Tunbridge Wells on 28 December 1899. He died early in 1900. : c. Christopher Munro VISE was born about 1901 in Tunbridge Wells (the birth rgistration says March 1915 which must be an error as Christopher was a 9 year old student on the 1911 census). Christopher became a shipping clerk and was based in both Cape Town and Shanghai. He travelled extensively. He does not appear to have returned permanently to England. No marriage or death records have been located. He does however have at least one child. ::: i Diana Mary Cunliffe VISE may have been born outside the United Kingdom. On 5 December 1969 in London she married John William MORRISON, 2nd Viscount Dunrossil, becoming the Viscountess Dunrossil. John was the eldest son of William Shepherd MORRISON, 1st Viscount Dunrossil, and Catherine Allison SWAN, born in London on 22 May 1926. Diana and John had two children. Viscount Dunrossil was a civil servant and also served as Governor of Bermuda (1983); British High Commissioner to Fiji, Tuvalu and Nauru (1978-1982); High Commissioner to Barbados, Antigua, Barbuda, Dominica, Grenada and St Vincent and the Grenadines (1982-1983). He also served in Pakistan and South Africa. John died in 2000 in Lanzarote, Canary Islands. : d. Harry Blithe VISE was born in 1902 in Tunbridge Wells, Kent. He was a hotel keeper at the "Angelside" in Berkhampstead, Hertofrshire. He never married. He died in 1955. : e. Doreen Ella VISE was born in 1904 in Tundridge Wells, Kent. She married Edward J ODLUM in 1946. They had no children. Edward then married Christiana HARRISSON on 26 February 1862 in Holbeach. Christiana was born in 1837 in Holbeach, and the sister of Edward's sister-in-law Louisa HARRISSON. Christiana and Louisa were the daughters of Frederick Adolphus HARRISSON (1807-1841) and Louisa MILLS (1807-1892). Edward died in April 1871 in Newark, Nottinghamshire. Christiana died on 14 July 1930 in Linton, Cambridgeshire. Edward and Christiana had one son. 5. Frederick Charles Damer VISE's birth was registered in April 1866 in Holbeach. Frederick was a solicitor. He married Agnes Georgiana HORN, registered in July 1897 in Eastbourne, Sussex. Agnes was born about 1874 in Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire, the daughter of George Henry and Georgiana HORN. They had no children. Frederick's died on 11 February 1910 in Sussex. Agnes became a housekeeper to support herself. She died in 1963 in Eastbourne, Sussex. Return to Family Group Sheets page Back to Wiki Contents page